El regalo de un teme
by Quintanilla Anaa
Summary: el el cumpleaños de sasuke uchiha y naruto esta en busca de un regalo


Eran como las 10 de la mañana del Sábado 23 de julio y un rubio recorría las calles del centro de Konoha, por su expresión se nota que estaba completamente desorientado, eso además de que iba diciendo en voz alta-que puedo regalarle al teme- cada 2 segundos.

Naruto había recorrido casi medio centro comercial y ahora estaba sentado en un local de comida rápida para tomar un descanso, mientras repasaba lo que Sasuke y Gaara le habían dicho hace una semana cuando él y Sakura preguntaron acerca de que regalarle

**Flash back**

Sakura: ne Sasuke-kun, Naruto y yo quisiéramos saber que te gustaría como regalo

Sasuke: me da igual

Naruto: esa respuesta no sirve teme di lo que quieres de verdad-le reclamo haciendo un berrinche de niño pequeño ya que era como la décima vez que preguntaban y como la décima vez que el azabache les daba la misma respuesta-

Sasuke: si no sirve esa entonces creo que lo que sea

Naruto: con un demonio responde adecuadamente-tebbayo

Gaara: Naruto, deja ya de hacer escándalo

Naruto: es culpa del teme

Gaara: quieres saber que es lo que quiere para su cumpleaños

Naruto y Sakura: ¡lo sabes!

Sasuke: Gaara cuidado con lo que dirás

Gaara: descuida, ahora ustedes 2, le dije a Sasuke que no le diría a nadie que es lo que quiere pero si les doy una pista prometen guardar silencio, muero de sueño.

Sasuke: te he dicho que no lo hagas toda la noche a media semana idiota

Gaara: reclámale a Sai, por cierto Naruto por que no vino hoy a clases

Naruto: esta mañana entre papá, mamá, Deidara y yo no logramos sacarlo de la cama

Gaara: ese bastardo me las pagara, yo aquí muerto de sueño por su culpa y el muy tranquilo en su cama.

Sakura: Podrías darnos la pista ya a pasado media hora de que comenzó la clase de seguro Kakashi-sensei esta por llegar

Gaara: claro, pero si les digo se callan

Sakura y Naruto: prometido

Gaara: lo que Sasuke quiere no se compra en ningún sitio y solo se lo puede dar una persona.

Sasuke: soy tan obvio

Gaara: no tanto, es solo que te conozco de pequeño por lo que si no me hubiese dado cuenta seria más o igual de idota que esa persona

Sasuke: oye no es tan…

Naruto: no nos ignoren-teba lo que nos dijiste no nos sirve-haciendo un berrinche nuevamente-

Gaara: silencio, lo prometiste además yo no dije que la pista les fuese realmente de utilidad.

Sakura y naruto: demonios -se retiran a sus puestos, poco después llega Kakashi-

**Fin del flash back**

Lo que Sasuke quiere no se compra en ningún sitio y solo se lo puede dar una persona, a que se refería Gaara, aunque ahora que lo pienso ¡que demonios hago en el centro comercial si el dijo que no se compra!-luego de ver que con ese grito había llamado la atención de todos y como ya había terminado de comer Naruto se retiro del local

Al salir del local Naruto se dirigió hacia un parque y luego de caminar un rato con lo distraído que iba choco con alguien y calló al suelo.

_perdón se encuentra bien-dijo el rubio del suelo, sin ver con quien había chocado

_levántate dobe

__´´ esa voz ´´_ teme -al mirar hacia arriba ve que Sasuke le estaba extendiendo la mano para que se levantara

_por que tan amable

_si quieres no te ayudo

_solo bromeaba-tomo la mano de Sasuke y se levanto del suelo

_que haces aquí Sasuke

_escapándome de Itachi

_por qué?

_de muy temprano que anda jodiendo con hacerme una fiesta no se donde

_ con que es eso por cierto Sasuke que linda playera

_me la regalo Temari, esta mañana Gaara paso a dejarme el regalo de ella y el suyo también

_y que te dio Gaara

_pues e…es un secreto

**Flash back**

Como a las 10 de la mañana en la casa Uchiha sonó el timbre un par de veces y Sasuke abrió la puerta

_Gaara

_ ¡feliz cumpleaños!

_gracias

_es para ti de parte de Temari

_-abre el regalo- que linda playera dale las gracias de mi parte

_seguro, este es de mi parte-le entrega el regalo-

_-lo abre- con...condenes y lubricante-dijo en voz baja-

_se bueno con naruto-dijo mientras comenzaba a retroceder-

_¡Gaara!-grito sonrojado al pelirrojo que ya estaba bastante lejos-

_¡suerte esta noche! - grito Gaara a lo lejos-

_ me las pagaras

**Fin Flash back**

_ya son casi las 6, Naruto bienes a mi casa

_claro

Luego de un rato llegaron a la casa y se fueron directamente al cuarto de Sasuke

_ne Sasuke

_que sucede

_lo siento

_eh? Por qué

_por que aun no se que es lo que quieres que te regale, poco después que Gaara nos dio la pista Sakura-Chan me dijo que la persona que él menciono de seguro era yo, y aun sabiendo me puse a recorrer el entro comercial como idiota

_no te preocupes-dijo el azabache sentándose junto a Naruto en su cama-

_pe…pero-dijo Naruto que comenzaba a lloriquear-

_ahh-suspiro- ahora mismo tiene con tigo lo que quiero te sirve si solo lo tomo

_claro-dijo mirándole a la cara con lo ojos levemente brillosos por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir-

_cierra los ojos un momento

_eh?-pone cara de no entender-por que

_solo hazlo

_bien

Naruto cierra los ojos y Sasuke le besa suavemente los labios haciendo que de inmediato naruto habrá los ojos y se aparte por la sorpresa

_que…que demonios haces

_lo que te dije que haría tomar mi regalo

_pe…pero

_pero?

_un beso, acaso yo te gusto, por que si no es así, no juegues con migo-dijo todo sonrojado-

_ ¿jugar con tigo?

_correcto, tú me gustas por eso…

_yo te gusto- dijo un sorprendido y levemente sonrojado Sasuke-

_si por eso…

No termino la frase ya que Sasuke nuevamente le besaba, esta ves de forma apasionada, abalanzándose contra naruto y haciendo que quedase recostado en la cama con él arriba, se besaron un buen rato hasta que la falta de oxigeno les obligo a separarse.

_tú también me gustas

Naruto no dijo nada solo le miro muy sonrojado, estuvieron así un buen rato, solo mirándose, hasta que su respiración agitada por el beso anterior se normalizo

_Naruto, te pediré algo y como es mi cumpleaños no podrás negarte-dijo sentándose al borde de la cama-

_-sonriendo- bien que es

_se mi novio

_por supuesto,-le abraza por la espalda- y aunque hoy no fuese tu cumpleaños también aceptaría

_también hay otra cosa, lo que me dio Gaara

_he?

-le susurra al oído lo que obsequio Gaara-

_ ¡queeeeeee!-grito un sonrojado naruto- ni de broma

_bien si no quieres no te obligare

_no…no es que no quiera e…es solo que-dijo naruto escondiendo su cara en la espalda de Sasuke ya que aun le abrazaba-

_miedo?

_un poco

_descuida

Sasuke se voltea y besa a naruto de forma delicada que poco a poco se vuelve mas pasional, le lame el labio inferior y poco después introduce su lengua en la boca del rubio, recorre toda la boca de Naruto hasta que se separan por la falta de oxigeno y le recuesta en la cama

_seré amable

_mas te vale

_confía en mi- le dijo seductoramente al oído para luego morderle el lóbulo-

_ah-gimió naruto, llevándose de inmediato una mano la boca debido a la sorpresa y la vergüenza-

Sasuke no dijo nada mas, solo se dedico a besar a naruto por todo el cuello, dejando un par de marcas a su paso, poco después retiro la playera y antes de ir por los pezones naruto lo detuvo

_q…que haces

_ya te lo dije confía en mi, te gustara

_e...esta bien pero tu playera, también quítatela

_si quieres no hay problema, después de todo al final ninguno de los dos quedara con ropa

Sasuke dijo eso mientras se quitaba la playera y Naruto se sonrojaba el doble al ver a Sasuke y darse cuenta de algo que no había tomado en cuenta, realmente Sasuke tenia razón, quedarían sin ninguna prenda.

Ahora sin playera, Sasuke volvió a besar a Naruto y lentamente paso sus manos por el torso del rubio deteniéndose en los pezones y acariciándolos suavemente con sus manos

_ah

_te dije que te gustaría-dijo Sasuke antes de ir por uno de los pezones del oji-azul y comenzar a lamerlo como si fuera un dulce, luego de un rato hizo lo mismo con el otro mientras escuchaba los gemidos que naruto intentaba reprimir-

Con los dos pezones del rubio ya erectos el azabache descendió lentamente por el centro del vientre hasta toparse con el borde del pantalón, y antes de ganarse algún reclamo del rubio se deshizo de ellos junto con la ropa interior a la que casi de inmediato le siguió la suya.

_Sasu…

Naruto no termino de decir el nombre del azabache ya que este le interrumpió con un beso y como ambos estaban desnudos comenzó a mover la cadera provocando que ambos miembros ya erectos se rozasen con cada movimiento sacando uno que otro gemido de parte de ambos, un poco mas y Sasuke volvió a descender hasta la cintura para sin previo aviso meter el miembro del rubio en su boca

_ahhhhhhh-gimió fuertemente-

El azabache lamia y succionaba el miembro del rubio mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos de este, hizo lo mismo por un rato, mordiendo suavemente la punta de vez en cuando hasta que…

_ahh Sas…Sasuke ya qui…quítate voy a…

En vez de apartarse el azabache aumento la velocidad ayudándose con una de sus manos hasta que después de un fuerte gemido Naruto acabo en su boca

_tú…eso como puedes tragártelo

El azabache le beso dándole a probar de si mismo, una vez se separaron…

_vez no sabe mal

_...

_voltéate

Naruto se voltea, Sasuke se acomoda y comienza a lamer la entrada de Naruto

_ahhh que demo…tu lengua

_shshh solo disfruta

Lamió un rato mas simulando penetraciones con su lengua mientras naruto no paraba de gemir y Sasuke se aguanta las ganas de no meterlo dentro de él de inmediato.

Tomo el lubricante-obsequio de Gaara- y dejo caer un buen poco en la entrada de naruto y hecho otro poco en sus dedos

_esta frío

_voy a meter el primero -el rubio asintió-

Sasuke introdujo el primer dedo y naruto dio un pequeño salto, comenzó a mover el dedo lentamente, una vez podía moverlo con mayor libertad introdujo el segundo

_duele-dijo naruto con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos-

_pasara solo relájate-dijo el azabache tomando el miembro del oji-azul con la mano que tenia libre y comenzando a masturbarlo para distraerlo un poco, cosa que dio resultado. Luego de un rato, ya había metido el tercero y la entrada de naruto estaba lo suficientemente dilatada para introducir su miembro, sacó los dedos lentamente obteniendo una queja de naruto, ya que después de un rato estaba disfrutando de aquello.

Sasuke sonrío para si y untándose una buena cantidad de lubricante en su miembro lo introdujo lentamente en Naruto

_due…duele sácalo-dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

_estrecho, eres muy estrecho-dijo Sasuke comenzando a masturbar a Naruto de forma mas rápida, mientras acariciaba un pezón con la mano que ahora tenia libre y besaba la espalda de naruto, luego de un rato noto como el rubio comenzó a mover la cadera en busca de mas contacto.

_voy a moverme- el rubio asintió-

Comenzó a moverse lentamente y poco a poco fue aumentado la velocidad, luego de un rato y de tomar el ritmo adecuado Sasuke salía y entraba de naruto a la par que este movía sus caderas.

_Sasuke, si haces todo junto no aguantare mucho mas-dijo naruto entre gemidos ya que Sasuke en ningún momento había dejado de masturbarlo o de acariciar su pecho

_bien

Sasuke salio de naruto y le volteo para quedar frente a frente, volvió a entrar mientras besaba a naruto.

_quiero ver tu rostro cuando termines-dijo con la voz ronca por el placer

_Sasu...ahhh-gimió fuertemente dado que Sasuke había dado en un punto que le hizo perder la razón por un instante, Sasuke al darse cuenta, siguió dando en el mismo lugar sacando de naruto unos sonoros gemidos seguidos de …

_ah..ahh…Sasu…ke …más

Estuvieron así un rato mas hasta que…

_ahh..Sasuke…-Naruto termino entremedio de ambos y al contraerse su interior Sasuke termino dentro…

_ahh..Naruto

Al normalizarse un poco su respiración Sasuke salio de Naruto y se recostó a su lado.

_estoy cansado-dijo naruto abrazando a Sasuke colocando la cabeza en su pecho-

_yo igual, durmamos

_tengo que avisarle a mis padres.

_deja yo lo hago- se levanta y coge el Mobil-

_Minato-san

_si, quien habla

_Sasuke

_Sasuke-kun! Aguarda antes que nada ¡feliz cumpleaños!-prácticamente grito desde el otro lado-

_gracias, solo llamaba para decirle que naruto dormirá en mi casa esta noche

_que? Pero si Itachi-san había dicho que el vendría a dejarlo luego de tu fiesta de cumpleaños

_ese idiota

_disculpa

_ olvide lo que Itachi dijo por favor, Naruto se quedara en casa esta noche

_bien, solo por que estas de cumpleaños, de otra forma ni de broma se quedaría sin haber avisado antes

_muchas gracias adiós

_adiós y ¡FELIS CUMPLEAÑOS!-volvió a gritar, pero para suerte de Sasuke ya se había apartado el Mobil del oído.

_listo

_ne Sasuke, a que vino ese idiota de antes

_parece que Itachi, si me hizo la fiesta después de todo

_bueno que se la va hacer, ven acuéstate estoy cansa…-guardo silencio y se sonrojo completamente-

_que sucede

_al moverme, escurre

_eh?

_por mis piernas

_-se sonrojo también, y sin decir nada se acostó junto a naruto-

_-vuelve a colocar su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke- tu… no usaste con…con…

_condón?, perdón por eso pero ya no aguantaba

_no importa, pero como es eso de que no aguantabas

_ tenerte así, en cuatro y gimiendo, realmente quería meterlo de inmediato pero tenia que prepararte primero si no te…-Naruto le cubre la boca-

_no lo digas es vergonzoso

_-lame la mano de naruto-

_ -quita su mano de la boca de Sasuke- que haces

_nada -atrae a naruto hacia él y le besa unos segundos-buenas noches

_-se sonroja- buenas noches, eh?

_que sucede?

_mira el reloj

_son las, estas de broma apenas las 9:30

_es temprano pero muero de sueño

_eso es por que comenzamos demasiado temprano

_ ¡Sasuke! Te dije que no lo digieras en voz alta

_perdón, pero que tiene de malo a final de cuentas somos novios

_es verdad-sonríe- ahora si buenas noches

_aguarda, aun falta algo

_que?

_no me has dicho feliz cumpleaños

_jeje feliz cumpleaños mi lindo noviecito -le besa-

_gracias, ahora si buenas noches Naru-Chan

_-se sonroja-buenas noches Sasu-Chan

De esa manera ambos se quedan profundamente dormidos.

**9:50 PM en la entrada de la casa Uchiha**

_ Itachi-san, aguarde

_ Qué quieres Gaara-kun, ya deberías estar en la fiesta

_ Pero es que no creo que sea buena idea ir por Sasuke

_que dices si la fiesta es para él

_pero es que él no quería ninguna fiesta

_bueno quiera o no tendrá que ir, ya están todos esperándole-abre la puerta y Gaara le sujeta de un brazo- ahora que

_es que Sasuke no quería una fiesta por que el ya tenia planes

_mi hermanito idiota, como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer -se suelta-

Al entrar a la casa vio que sobre el mueble de la entrada estaban las llaves de Sasuke

_supongo que debe estar en su habitación

_Itachi-san le digo que el tenia planes para hoy

_y yo te digo que no creo que tenga algo mejor que hacer que ir a una fiesta organizada por mí

Ambos suben y abren la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, ni siquiera fue necesario que entrasen o encendiesen la luz, con la luz del pasillo tenían suficiente para observar, la ropa esparcida por todos lados, un lubricante destapado con unos condones sin abrir sobre la mesita de noche y a Sasuke abrazando a Naruto, ambos profundamente dormidos, cubiertos solo hasta la cintura, mostrando así los chupones que tenia naruto por todo el torso y uno que otro arañazo en la espalda de Sasuke.

_ve, le dije que Sasuke ya tenia planes-dijo sonrojado Gaara-

_y parece que si era mejor que la fiesta-dijo sonrojado Itachi mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado de no despertar a los chicos-

_ Y bien que le diremos a los invitados-pregunto Gaara-

_ ¿Qué?

_ no podemos decirles que el cumpleañero no vendrá por que esta dormido luego de una tarde de sexo con su regalo

_su regalo

_Naruto era lo que Sasuke quería de regalo

_que afortunado, recibió lo que quería-dijo Itachi con gracia-

_entonces que diremos

_que el cumpleañero no pudo asistir pero que desea que todos se diviertan

_bien

De esa forma el azabache y el peli-rojo se marcharon rumbo a la fiesta.

**Al otro día**

Naruto y Sasuke se despiertan

_buenos días Sasu-Chan

_buenos días Naru-Chan

_te duchas con migo

_claro

Rato después los chicos ya se habían duchado y vestido, bajan para desayunar y al bajar encuentran un total caos, todo desordenado, ropa esparcida por todas partes, unos boxers flotando en el acuario y otros colgando del ventilador del techo, todo clara señal de una pareja que entra a la casa entre besos y caricias y lo hacen como locos en la misma sala por no alcanzar a llegar a la habitación, la pareja estaba durmiendo placidamente en el sillón…

_aniki-dijeron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo despertando a los que dormían en el sillón-

_que demonios Sasuke, ten un poco de consideración yo no te desperté ayer por la noche cuando estabas durmiendo muy abrazado a Naruto-Kun

_pero estaba en mi habitación no desnudo en medio de la sala de estar con ropa esparcida hasta en el interior del acuario.

_detalles-se excuso Itachi

_ven Naruto vamos a la cocina, preparemos el desayuno, Itachi, Deidara, vístanse y vengan a desayunar o mejor dicho almorzar ya son las 2 de la tarde

_cocina algo delicioso

_no fastidies

_por cierto ototo

_ahora que

_vez nuestros boxers

_ Uno en el acuario y otro en el ventilador del techo

_peces pervertidos que hacen con la ropa de Dei

_ ¡Itachi!-reclamo Deidara que hasta ese momento había guardado silencio por la vergüenza que tenia-

_solo bromeaba Dei- le besa- ven te prestare ropa

_por cierto aniki de cuando tu e Itachi son pareja-pregunto Naruto

_la verdad…-le interrumpe Itachi-

_hablando de eso Dei Quieres ser mi novio

_bueno, después de anoche

_entonces es un si

_si

_ahora vamos-van hacia la escalera- Antes de subir, ¡Sasuke!

_ahora que quieres -grito desde la cocina-

_prepara café, creo que me pase con la bebida anoche en tu fiesta

_ De acuerdo-grito otra vez-

_con que eso explica el porque estaban así en la sala-hablo Naruto-, cambiando el tema

_si?-pregunto Sasuke-

_quiero mi beso de buenos días

_claro-Sasuke lo toma por la nuca entrelazando sus dedos con el dorado cabello de Naruto y le besa apasionadamente mientras este lo abraza por la cintura respondiendo al beso.

**Fin**

**Dejen sus reviews si les a gustado y si quieren algun fic en especial**


End file.
